The Aftermath: Collar Child
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Kidnapped: Book #4. Frankie is behind bars. But does that mean that Jackson is safe? Can he get his life back on track? Will everything go back to normal? Thanks to jelissalover and adversary2113.
1. Diseased

_Credit goes to the book "Hawkes Harbor" by S.E. Hinton._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cody, it's okay. Calm down." Mr. Wu pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth. He spoke quietly. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer, for I was sobbing into his shoulder.

He rubbed my back, his voice soothing. "It's okay. You're okay. It was just a nightmare. It's not real. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." After a while of comforting me, he said, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, sir." I was still crying.

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"You wanna lay back down?"

"Yes, sir."

He gently pushed me away as I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal Melissa.

I knew there was something special about her, even if I didn't remember what it was. I think I…loved her.

"What happened? I heard screaming," she said.

"Cody had a nightmare."

"You feeling better?" She looked at me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good." She took a seat.

I wondered where I was and why I was here. But Master had taught me not to ask questions. So I stayed quiet.

Mr. Wu seemed to have read my mind. "The doctors ran some tests."

I hope he'd continue to tell me the results so I wouldn't have to ask.

He did. "Cody?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I've got some bad news."

After a moment, I force myself to ask, "What is it, sir?"

He hesitated before speaking. "The doctors found out that you were diagnosed with hepatitis B and cirrhosis."

* * *

The room was silent.

Melissa and her father watched me closely.

All of a sudden, there were two swift knocks on the door. A nurse stepped into the room.

Mr. Wu got out of his chair. "Any more news?"

"Yes. Can I speak with you two in the hallway for a minute?"

Melissa and her father stepped outside.

I lay there, wondering what the nurse had to say and why she wouldn't say it in front of me.

What if she was telling them that I wasn't going to live much longer?

I started breathing fast, worried.

Melissa stepped into the room, tears falling from her eyes.

I am going to die.

"Cody, we have some more news," Mr. Wu said.

"Am I gonna die?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"No. You're not gonna die." He came to stand next to me, putting his hand in mine. He sighed. "You tested positive for HIV."

My voice was barely above a whisper. "What?"

"Uh, that's not all." Mr. Wu looked at me uncomfortably, then shifted his weight to his other foot as I waited expectantly. "With all of the forced sexual activity…" He sat on the bed next to me.

"What is it?"

"Cody, you can't ever have children of your own."

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

But when they did, I broke down. I removed my hand from his and put both of them over my eyes as the tears fell.

* * *

I leaned my head against the window, watching as the rain poured from the gray sky.

Why is this happening to me?

Maybe I was being punished for causing Master to go to jail.

Maybe it was because I was a bad dog.

The nurse had told us about HAART treatment. Mr. Wu wanted me to try it.

All of a sudden, my head started pounding.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a bottle, and unscrewed the cap. I pulled out two pills.

"Cody?"

I looked up to face Mr. Wu's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Yes, sir?"

"Are those the right ones?"

I read the name on the bottle. Frustrated, my voice was barely above a whisper. "No, sir." I put the pills back as I pulled out another bottle. I checked the name before opening it and pouring two pills into my mouth. I swallowed with my saliva.

"You gotta pay attention, Cody."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."


	2. Caught Red Handed

"I'm about to start making dinner. What do you want, Cody?"

"I don't mind, sir."

"Choose something."

"Anything you want, sir."

"I was thinking hamburgers."

"Yes, sir."

"No. Wait. What about lasagna?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not in the mood for that. Chicken?"

"Yes, sir."

"Or should we have pizza?"

"Yes, sir."

"No. Nevermind. I'm not sure. Which do you want?"

"Uh…" I looked next to me at Melissa for help, but she didn't say anything. I knew Mr. Wu was testing me. "I don't know, sir."

"You don't know what you want?"

"No, sir."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know, sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Master never told me what it was, sir."

Mr. Wu came toward me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry." I tried to shrink against the wall.

"Look, Cody."

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone has a choice in this house. You get to choose what you want. If you don't like something, just tell me. Then we can work around the problem. If you need to ask me a question, just ask me. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"So…" He went back to the refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"I…" I was frustrated, in tears. "I don't know, sir."

He sighed, then looked at Melissa. "We're gonna have to work on that."

* * *

Melissa got up, leaving the table, Mr. Wu following behind her.

I sat there, eating slowly, fork in hand.

Mrs. Wu was across from me, tearing at her bits of food furiously.

After a long moment, I spoke. "I'm sorry."

She didn't take her eyes off of her plate. Her voice was cold. "For what?"

"I know you don't want me staying here, and-"

"You're d*** right, I don't," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You should be. Because of you, my daughter was taken away from me. You just better be happy she's back or I'd have gone off on you."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Good." She angrily stood, almost knocking her chair over in the process, then exited the dining room.

I continued eating, staring at the full plate of food.

Master had never given me a lot food, so I wasn't used to having this much.

But I had to eat it. I didn't want to waste all of the Wu's food.

* * *

I picked up my dish, then Melissa's, and carried them to the sink, washing each. I headed back for the other plates, grabbing a glass, too. I started back toward the sink when I heard a voice.

"Cody, what are you doing?!"

I jumped, startled, dropping everything, which shattered into a million tiny pieces. I got onto my knees quickly, scooping them up. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to."

Mr. Wu came toward me, bending down next to me. He grasped my hands, turning them over to look at them. "Cody, you're bleeding."

"I'm okay, sir."

"Glenda?" he called.

She stopped as she was walking by the kitchen. "What?"

"Get a towel. Cody's bleeding."

"No." She left us alone.

Mr. Wu groaned, frustrated, then hurriedly stood, leaving the kitchen.

I continued to scoop up the glass, cutting my hands even more.

*FLASHBACK*

"Go!"

"Yes, master." I slowly stepped onto the glass I had dropped after he'd shocked me, wincing. I lifted my foot, taking another step, forcing myself not to yell out.

"Faster!" Eddie pushed me.

I stumbled, falling. "Ahhhhh!"

The glass went into my body, cutting my skin.

"Get up!"

"Yes, master." I pushed myself up weakly and continued walking.

*END FLASHBACK*

Mr. Wu came back with a towel. "Cody, stop that!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I dropped the glass.

He grabbed my hands, putting pressure on the cuts.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to drop them. I've been a bad boy." I went to wipe my tears.

He hurriedly caught my hand before it touched my eyes. "We gotta get this glass out. Come with me."

"Yes, sir."

*FLASHBACK*

I used my hand to scoop the last bit of glass into the dustpan. Now what?

I cleared my throat. "Master?"

"What?" He was irritated.

"Where would you like me to put this, master?"

"In your pants."

I did as I was told.

"Now give me fifty laps."

"Yes, master." I started jogging around the 100'x70' room.

"Faster, b****. Faster. Pick up the pace."

"Yes, master."

*END FLASHBACK*

Mr. Wu helped me up, leading me to his room. "Sit down."

"Yes, sir." I took a seat on the floor where I was.

"Cody…" He sighed, frustrated. "I meant on the bed."

"Sorry, sir." I pushed myself to my feet and took a seat on the bed.

He opened a drawer, pulling something out. "This may hurt a little."

When I saw what it was, I backed up until I reached the headboard of the bed.

"Cody, what's wrong?"

*FLASHBACK*

"Stop!"

"Yes, master." I bent over, my hands on my knees, breathing fast and heavily.

"You jump over it. Don't run around it."

"Yes, master."

"Go back to the starting line."

"Yes, master." I walked over to where I had begun my laps.

"Let's do it right this time."

"Yes, master."

"Go!"

"Yes, master." I bolted into a run, gradually gaining enough speed to go about 18 or 19 mph.

When I reached the syringe pit, I prepared myself to jump over it. I was about to spring into the air when Eddie pressed the button that activated my shock collar.

My legs fell out from under me. I dropped into the pit, blocking my head with my arms quickly as I landed on my stomach. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I could hear Eddie's voice coming from above me.

"C'mon! Hurry up! We don't got all day! I gotta lot more work for you to do when this is over."

"Yes, master." I weakly pushed myself into a standing position and pulled myself out of the pit. I tried to get up and continue running, but I couldn't.

Eddie noticed this. "I'm gonna give you twenty seconds to pull out as many needles as you can. Then I want you on your feet and running."

"Yes, master."

"One. Two. Three." He counted as fast as lightning.

I scrambled to pull out the syringes, wincing as each one exited my skin.

"Six. Seven. Twenty. Go!"

I forced myself to my feet, only to be kicked from behind by Eddie. I hurriedly stood and started running, hoping the needles that were still stuck into my body would slip out.

*END FLASHBACK*

"No. Please." I was in tears, my voice shaking. I forced my eyes away from the needle, looking into the man's eyes. "Please, sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. I didn't mean to. Really, sir. I didn't."

"I know that, Cody. But we have to get the glass out. Okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I started to wipe my eyes when Mr. Wu stopped me, grabbing my hands.

"Let me…let me get Glenda. She's better with this kind of stuff." He headed out of the room.

"Yes, sir." I stared down at my bleeding hands, shaking.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

"Hold still, d***it!"

"Yes, ma'am." I squeezed my eyes closed.

Mrs. Wu was making this hurt on purpose. She didn't like me too well.

*FLASHBACK*

"Forty-six."

I was so tired. I was hurting so much. The glass scraped me every time I moved my legs.

C'mon, Jackson. You can do this. You're almost done.

"Forty-seven," Eddie called.

Almost there. Three more laps. You're almost finished. You're so close.

"Forty-eight."

I'm hurting. I can't do this. I need to stop. I'm too tired to keep going.

"Forty-nine."

Don't give up, Jackson. Not now. You're almost there. One and a half laps left.

Almost there.

"Wait," Eddie said in a fake innocence. "I lost count. Hmm…Oh, well. I guess we'll have to start over. One."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Ahhhh!"

"My bad. It slipped." She yanked the needle out of my finger.

"Ahhhhh!" I was in tears. "Please, stop. Leave it in there, ma'am. Please."

"Anthony told me to make sure I got every last piece out, and that's what I'm gonna do."

* * *

I stared at my bloody hands, shaking madly, crying.

Mr. Wu tried to comfort me. "It's okay. It's over now. You're okay."

"Please, don't let her do that to me anymore, sir. Please. I'm sorry."

"Cody, this wasn't a punishment. You had to get the glass out of your hands."

"Yes, sir."


	3. The Boogie Man Hides In The Closet

"Goodnight, Cody."

"Goodnight, sir."

Mr. Wu kissed the top of my head before turning off the light and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I was left alone in the dark silence.

* * *

"Hey?"

My eyes slowly opened.

"Hey?" The voice was a hissed whisper.

I quickly sat up. "Hello?"

"Get up."

I did.

"Come find me."

I slowly headed toward the source of the voice. I stood outside the closet, its door ajar.

"Master?"

"Come get me."

I put my hand on the cold knob and opened the door. "Master?"

He sat, his knees to his chest, in the corner of the closet. "I've been waiting for you, B****." He jumped at me in a quick motion, giving me no time to react. He pulled a knife from under him, stabbing my stomach.

I fell to the ground, bleeding. I managed to flip onto my stomach. I reached my arm out, attempting to get away. I began dragging myself across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

Master stabbed me again in my back.

"Ahhhh!" I paused, then forced myself to continue. I reached the hallway outside of the bedroom. I could see Melissa and her parents rushing into a room. I could barely speak. "Help me. Please."

Master stuck the knife into my back again.

"Ahhhhhh!" Blood poured from my mouth. I was weak. I used all of my energy to look up.

Mrs. Wu slammed the bedroom door closed after her husband and daughter were inside, a smirk on her face.

Master gripped my arm, flipping me onto my back.

I stared up at the vengeful man, tears in my eyes. I was coughing up blood, choking on it.

Master had a smile on his face as he slashed the knife across my throat

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I shot up in bed. I looked around the dark room.

Everything look the same...except the closet, its door ajar.

I stared at it before slowly removing the covers and getting out of bed. I took a step cautiously, heading for the closet. I was almost there when the door burst open.

"How are you, B****?"

"I'm good, Master. Did you come to get me?" I was hopeful.

"Not quite," he said with a mischievous grin, stepping toward me.

"What do you mean, Master?"

He pulled a knife from behind him.

I back away slowly, staring at the sharp silver in his hand. I fell to the floor as I tripped over my tennis shoe.

Master towered over me, pausing before he slammed the knife into my chest.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jackson! Jackson, calm down!"

"Please! Please, don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Jackson, it's me. It's Melissa."

"Melissa?"

"Yeah."

I broke down in tears.

She put her arms around me, hugging me.

We were on the floor since I'd fallen out of bed, the covers wrapped around my feet.

I was breathing fast, sweating and shaking.

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Ahhhh!" I squeezed Melissa tight.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"He had a nightmare. He'll be okay now, Dad," Melissa said, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

I looked from Melissa to her father. "I'm sorry for waking you two up."

"It's okay." Mr. Wu came to sit next to me.

We leaned our backs against the wall.

The closet door began to open slowly, creaking.

"No. No!" I said desperately. I couldn't scoot away. I pushed my knees against my chest, a whimper escaping my lips. "He's in there."

Mr. Wu stood, heading for the closet.

"Please, sir. Don't go. Please. Please."

Mr. Wu peeked into the dark space.

I heard a low growl, then a bark as a large object pounced out of the closet and came straight toward me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I squeezed Melissa tighter and turned my head away.

"Jackson, it okay," she said. "Look. It's just Dakota."

I turned to come face to face with the dog.

He came toward me, our heads inches apart. All of a sudden, he began licking my tears away with his big, slobbery tongue.

Melissa and her father chuckled.

I lifted my hand, rubbing the dog's fur as I turned my head away.

Mr. Wu came toward me, helping me up.

I winced as he touched my scratched hand.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"It's okay, sir."

He led me to the bed, then picked up the covers, placing them on top of me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir."

He headed for the door after kissing my head.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"If it's not too much trouble, would you stay in here with me until I fall asleep, please?"

"Yeah." He pulled a chair up next to the bed, taking a seat.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna go on to bed," said Melissa. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight." When she bent down, he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Jackson."

"Goodnight, ma'am."

She left the room.

All of a sudden, there was loud snoring.

I looked at Mr. Wu, who chuckled. I turned around to find Dakota asleep at my feet. I smiled as I rested my head on my pillow. "Goodnight, Dakota."


	4. Dog Days

I felt water on my cheek. I instantly opened my eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Dakota."

He barked playfully, a bit of slobber splattering on my face.

I rubbed his head.

He lifted his leg, scratching his neck.

I looked at the collar, remembering when I'd had to wear one, although mine was a shock collar, unlike this dog's. I thought for a moment before unbuckling the collar and removing it from the dog's neck.

He licked my cheek, then jumped off the bed and trotted out the door.

I opened my dresser drawer, dropping the collar inside, then followed the dog into the kitchen.

Mrs. Wu was preparing breakfast.

"Want some help with that, ma'am?" I asked.

"From you? No."

"Need me to do anything?"

"Actually, I do."

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Go away."

"Yes, ma'am." I turned and left the kitchen, my head hung, hurt, then walked for the living room.

Mr. Wu was reading the newspaper. He glanced at me over his reading glasses. "Morning, Cody."

"Good morning, sir." I took a seat next to him, sitting still.

Master always wanted me to stay still.

Mr. Wu folded the paper and placed it on his lap. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He observed me. "Melissa and the others are in her room if you're bored."

"Thank you, sir." I headed upstairs and knocked on Melissa's door.

"Come in."

I stepped inside.

"Oh, hey, Jackson. Wanna join us?"

"Yes, ma'am." I took a seat in a nearby chair.

Taylor was sitting next to me. She grabbed my arm, turning it over to get a better look.

"What happened to your hands?"

"I cut them on broken glass, ma'am."

"It looks hideous."

"Sorry, ma'am."

* * *

Mrs. Wu opened the door. "Breakfast is ready."

We all stood, heading downstairs. We took a seat at the table.

"Cody, grab everyone's plate from the kitchen," Mrs. Wu said.

"Yes, ma'am." I got out of my chair and headed into the next room.

"I'll help him." Melissa hurried behind me before her mother could protest.

We passed around the dishes.

"Thank you." Mr. Wu smiled.

"You're welcome, sir." I took a seat.

We ate, chatting with each other.

* * *

Mrs. Wu stood, leaving me alone at the table. "You better finish all of that."

"Yes, ma'am." I'd only eaten three bites and I was already full.

* * *

Mr. Wu rubbed my back.

I threw up some more, clutching my stomach.

"If you weren't hungry, why'd you eat it all?"

I pushed away from the toilet and rested against the wall. "I didn't want to waste any of your food, sir."

"I don't always eat everything on my plate, Cody. You don't have to eat if you're not hungry. But you can't starve yourself."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

I quickly pushed myself up as I felt more puke coming up my throat.


	5. The Empty Swing

I went down the stairs, heading for the front porch, where Melissa and her father sat on a bench. I could hear the TV in the living room.

"…severe storms blowing your way. Stay turned for more on your local news channel. The following commercial is a message from our sponsor."

I grabbed a jacket, then opened the door.

"Wanna join us, Cody?" Mr. Wu said.

"Yes, sir."

Melissa scooted over so I could sit next to her.

All of a sudden, Dakota flew past me, running down the street.

Melissa and her father stood, calling for him.

"Dakota!" Melissa yelled. "Come back!"

Mrs. Wu came to see what all of the commotion was about. "What happened?"

Mr. Wu stepped into the house, followed by Melissa. "Dakota got out."

Mrs. Wu glared at me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Cody. You didn't mean to," Mr. Wu said. He hugged a sad Melissa. "Don't worry, honey. Someone will find him and bring him home."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "No, they won't."

"What are you talking about, Cody? He has on a-"

"Collar?" Mrs. Wu held up the dog collar. "I found this in the drawer of Cody's nightstand."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Can't you do anything right?" She stalked off, throwing the collar at me.

I hung my head as the tears fell. "I'm sorry."

"Cody, why'd you take off the dog's collar?" Mr. Wu said.

"I didn't like having to wear one. So I figured he wouldn't either. I'm sorry." I looked at Melissa, who was close to tears. I didn't like seeing other people cry. Tears streaked my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Mr. Wu sighed. "Don't worry, guys. He'll come back." He gave Melissa a reassuring squeeze.

I stared down at the collar in my hands.

* * *

I walked down the empty street alone.

The cloud-filled sky was dark, with no star in sight. The air was eerily still. Everything was silent.

I put my hands to my mouth, calling out. "Dakota? Here, boy." I stepped onto the grass, heading for the park.

The trees rustled as the wind picked up.

"Dakota? Where are you?" I walked toward a playground. I fingered the chain that connected the swing to the swing-set.

I'd never been on a swing before.

I took this opportunity to take a seat, gently rocking back and forth on my heels.

I wondered when Master would come and get me. I hope he isn't mad at me.

Wind suddenly whipped through my hair viciously, almost knocking me off of the swing.

I squinted my eyes, brushing my hair away. I balanced myself into a standing position.

All of a sudden, rained poured from the sky.

I instantly became drenched. I figured it was about time to head back when I realized something.

I don't know my way home.

Thunder boomed. Lightning bolted from the sky, hitting a nearby telephone pole, causing a small explosion of sparks. Leaves flew all over the ground, rising and falling.

I pulled the collar from my pocket, gripping it tightly in my hands. "Dakota, come home!"

I decided to get out of the rain. I climbed into a tunnel near the slide, squeezing my knees against my chest, resting my head on them, shivering--not only from my cold, damp clothes, but from my fear. I covered my eyes as more lightning bolted from above. Tears fell rapidly.

I never let the collar go.

I heard several clicks on the roof of the tunnel. I looked at one opening next to me as small balls of ice landed beside me. I pushed myself away, only to fall out of the other side of the tunnel, dropping the dog collar in the process. I shielded my head as hail the size of tennis balls fell.

I pushed myself to my feet, reaching for the collar.

But it was gone.

I looked up to see it soaring across the park. I started after it, quickly turning back around and heading into the tunnel as lightning hit a nearby tree.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, my hands over my ears. I could still hear the tree snapping and crunching, hearing a large bang as it made contact with the ground, hitting power lines along the way.

I yelled through clenched teeth, trying to block out the sound.

A leaf swiftly hovered into the tunnel, sticking to my face.

I pulled the damp leaf from my cheek.

It quickly ripped out of my hand, flying through the sky.

Lightning zipped again.

I was about to cover my ears again when I heard the faintest whimper of something in pain.

I looked out one side of the tunnel to see a blurry figure running toward me. As it got closer, I could just barely make it out to be Dakota, his collar dangling from his mouth.

He jumped into the tunnel next to me, then barked.

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his fur.

He licked my cheek, wiping my tears.

We stayed like this for a long while.

* * *

Dakota's head rested on my leg as I sang softly, my head tilted up, leaning against the tunnel. I tried to block out the sound of the storm, but couldn't. I jumped with every strike of lightning, blinked at every roll of thunder.

All of a sudden, the trees were still, everything silent.

I stopped singing, looking around.

Dakota's ears perked up as he lifted his head. After a moment, he ran out of the tunnel.

I was about to follow when I heard a train in the distance.

I closed my eyes, squeezing my hands against my ears, shivering as I rocked back and forth in the tight space. Tears poured from my eyes.

I heard the train whistle again.

"Ahhhhh!" I was terrified. "Ahhhhhh!"

I felt a warm touch on my shoulder.

I jumped, startled, then looked up at the figure next to me. I pulled the girl into a hug. "Help me, Mel. Please."

"C'mon, Jackson. We gotta get outta here."

I crawled out of the tunnel.

She held my hand, leading me toward the swings, where we saw Mr. Wu, who was searching around frantically. "Dad, I found him."

Mr. Wu looked up, then pulled me into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sir."

An object behind the man attracted my attention.

I stared at it.

Mr. Wu noticed this. "I'm sorry, Cody."

More tears fell. "Wh-What happened?"

"He was struck by lightning. We figured you'd be near when we saw him here about fifteen minutes ago."

"What? No. He was with me."

"No, Cody."

I stared at the lifeless body of Dakota. "He was. I promise." I reached into my pocket for the dog collar, then noticed it was missing. "Where is it?" I checked my other pocket, my eyes sweeping the dog's corpse. I spotted it. "I had the collar. I had it! And then the wind blew it away. And he brought it back to me."

"C'mon."

"No! It happened! I'm not making this up! You gotta believe me!"

"I'm sorry, Cody."

I darted toward the dog as a train could be heard.

Mr. Wu held me back. "C'mon, Cody. There's a tornado coming. Let's go."

"No!" I fell to my knees, in tears. "No!"

Mr. Wu dragged me away.

"No! Please! Please! You can't leave him! No!"

"I'm sorry, Cody." He opened the car door, forcing me inside, then shut it, hurrying to the driver's seat. He cranked the car, speeding down the rode.

Melissa held me down.

I was sideways, my head on Melissa's leg. "We have to help him! Please! Don't leave him!"

"Jackson, stop it! We can't help him anymore! He's dead!"

I broke down, sobbing. I quit struggling, clinging to Melissa's waist as she rubbed my soaked head.


	6. Comfort Of The Breathing Feet

I lay wide awake, unable to sleep without Dakota suffocating my feet.

Mr. Wu stepped into the room. "What are you doing up?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Why are you still in those soaked clothes?! You're getting the bed wet!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

He sighed. "Get those clothes off. I'll go get you a towel."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He stepped out of the room.

I stripped down to my boxers, then pulled out another pair from the drawer. I went into the bathroom to change.

Mr. Wu was sitting in a chair when I stepped into my room. He tossed the towel to me.

I dried off, then went to the closet, reaching for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Did Frankie-" Mr. Wu cleared his throat. "-your master do that to you?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

He pointed to the scar on my back: the one that read, '_You're my b**** now_.'

"No, sir."

"Who did?"

"My other master: the one that I stayed with for two years, sir." I slid the shirt over my torso.

We were silent as I pulled on my pants.

I took a seat on the damp bed.

Mr. Wu stood, kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight, Cody."

"Goodnight, sir."

He turned off the light before exiting the room.

I stretched out on the bed.

The rain beat against my window. Thunder and occasionally lightning occurred as the storm came close to an end.

* * *

I heard lightning strike, followed by the whimper of a dog in pain.

I shot up in bed, breathing hard.

After a moment, I got out of bed and left the room. I walked down the hall some before coming to the door of Mr. Wu's room.

I opened it and stepped inside. "Sir?"

There was no answer.

I hung my head as I closed the door and headed back toward my room.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice behind me. "Cody? Was that you?"

I turned. "Yes, sir."

"What do you need?" Mr. Wu rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I had a nightmare, sir."

After a moment of thought, he motioned me into his room.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

I was squished between Mr. and Mrs. Wu, who's backs were to me.

I felt comfortable…safe.

I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	7. Woman Laying Next To Me

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

I fell onto the floor, instantly waking up.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Get out!"

"Yes, ma'am." I scrambled to my feet, leaving the room.

Mrs. Wu followed. "Why were you in here?!"

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." I began backing down the stairs, almost tripping several times.

"And to my surprise when I wake up and find you sleeping next to me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

I hung my head, now at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry."

"You pervert!" She smacked the side of my head.

"Glenda! Don't do that!" It was Mr. Wu.

"Do you know what this boy did?!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I said, holding my cheek.

"When you left the room, he snuck into the bed with me! I found him snuggling up against me when I woke up!"

"What?!" It was Melissa.

"I'm sorry," I repeated helplessly.

"No, he didn't. I let him in last night because he had a nightmare," Mr. Wu said.

Mrs. Wu scoffed, then stormed up the stairs.

Her husband went after her.

I lifted my head, revealing my tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

Melissa wiped my eyes. "It's okay. She didn't mean it." She grabbed my hand, leading me into the kitchen. "C'mon."

Everyone sat at the table, their eyes on me. They'd obviously heard the argument.

I took a seat, then rested my head in my hands, stopping the tears.

* * *

"Will you guys run down to the store for me while I go pay the bills?"

"Sure," Melissa said.

"Thanks," said Mr. Wu.

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna watch some TV," Eric said, pressing the power button on the remote.

"Doesn't surprise me," Daley said.

She, Melissa, Nathan, Lex, Taylor, and Mr. Wu headed out the door.

I sat next to Eric. My cheek showed a red handprint--the one Mrs. Wu had left after she'd smacked me.

"Hey, Jackson? You know? You never finished that shoulder rub."

"Sorry, sir." I stood and went behind the couch, placing my hands on Eric's shoulders.

"A little harder."

"Yes, sir."

"To the left a bit."

"Yes, sir."

"That's perfect."

"Yes, sir."

All of a sudden, a hand came up and slapped the back of my head. "What did you do to that dog?!"

I let go of Eric. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Mrs. Wu was furious. "You killed him!"

Tears quickly formed in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?!"

"No, ma'am."

"Oh, it isn't?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So it is?"

"What?" I was confused. "No, ma'am. That's not what I wanted, ma'am."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Ma'am-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You just had to let him outside! I bet you did it on purpose!" When I opened my mouth to protest, she slapped my face. "It's all your fault he got out. And it's all your fault he's dead!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Eric stood. "He said he was sorry."

"Yeah. Well, 'sorry' doesn't bring Dakota back, does it, Cody?!" She slapped me when I began to speak.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so-" I fell to the floor when Mrs. Wu smacked me with the back of her hand.

"Stop it!" Eric stepped between the two of us, staring into the woman's eyes. "Don't touch him!"

After a moment, Mrs. Wu stalked off.

Eric turned to me, bending down. "You okay?"

I nodded, shaking. "Yes, sir."

He grabbed my arms, helping me to my feet. He wiped my tears away, then pulled me into a hug. "It's okay now. It's okay."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"We're back." Melissa stepped inside, a bag of groceries in her hands.

I took it from her, setting it onto the kitchen counter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Mr. Wu came into the kitchen, followed by everyone else, carrying a grocery bag. "Cody, what happened?!" He came toward me swiftly, gripping my chin, observing my cheeks, which had four red handprints on them. When I didn't answer, he furiously called, "Eric?!"

After a moment, Eric came into the kitchen, TV remote controller in hand. "Yeah?"

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do nothing. That was your lunatic wife."

Mr. Wu looked at me, surprised. "Cody, did Mrs. Wu do this to you?"

I clenched my eyes shut, but the tears fell anyway. I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He unknowingly squeezed my chin tight with his anger, then violently pulled his hand away.

I touched my chin.

Mr. Wu stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and started yelling. "What did you do to him?!"

"Who?" It was Mrs. Wu.

"Cody!"

"He deserved it!"

I was crying.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"No, he didn't!" Mr. Wu said.

"He's messed everything up! My daughter was kidnapped! Nathan was shot! He could've been killed! And Dakota is dead!"

I slid my back down the wall, coming to a sitting position, my knees against my chest. I rested my head in them, covering my eyes as the tears fell. I was shaking.

Mrs. Wu continued. "He doesn't deserve to stay here! He doesn't even deserve to live!"

I was sobbing even more.

Melissa sat next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, crying into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She rubbed my back. "It's okay, Jackson. Everything will be okay."


	8. Ice Cold Apology

I walked down the empty street. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I just couldn't stay there anymore.

Mrs. Wu didn't want me. She said I was too much trouble.

But now I won't be. Because I'm not going to be there anymore.

The sky was dark, the stars twinkling above me. It was cold--cold to the point where I could see my breath when I exhaled.

I found myself at the park. I headed for the tunnel in the playground. When I was inside, I positioned my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I began to sing.

* * *

I rubbed Dakota's head as he lay on my lap.

I wondered what I was going to do about food. And I couldn't stay here forever. I don't know what to do.

Dakota used his leg to scratch at his neck, irritated by the collar.

I thought for a moment before unhooking it. I slipped the collar into my pocket, then bent down to kiss Dakota's head, just like Mr. Wu does every night...until now.

He'd never be here to tell me 'goodnight.' Or to kiss my head. Or to hold me when I had a nightmare. Or to tell me that everything would be okay when I cried. He wouldn't squeeze me tight when there was a storm. Or help me when I get hurt. He wouldn't be here when I needed him. He wouldn't love me anymore.

I'm all alone now.

As if reading my mind, Dakota snuggled closer to me.

"I guess it's just you and me now."

* * *

"Jackson? Jackson, wake up." The figure violently shook my shoulder. "Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Dakota?" I looked down at my lap, but the dog was gone.

He left me...alone.

"Jackson, it's me."

"Melissa?" I was shivering wildly, my teeth chattering.

"Yeah."

A new voice came. "C'mon. We gotta go."

"Mr. Wu? It's cold." I closed my eyes.

"Let's go."

"I wanna...I wanna stay, sir."

"What?"

"I wanna stay."

"Let's get him to the car." Mr. Wu dragged me out of the tunnel.

"P-please. Let me stay."

"You're gonna freeze out here."

I leaned on Mr. Wu sleepily as I attempted to walk. "It's...c-cold."

He gently pushed me away.

I leaned on Melissa.

Mr. Wu pulled me back to him, putting his coat over my shoulders. He guided me to the car.

"Wh-where's Dakota?"

I never received an answer.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, shivering.

I stood, heading out the door, and walked down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Wu were chatting.

Mr. Wu gently pushed his wife toward me, stopping me.

"Good morning, ma'am."

She was silent, glaring at me, until Mr. Wu cleared his throat. "I just want to apologize for what I said yesterday," she said unenthusiastically. "It was rude and uncalled for."

"It's okay, ma'am."

She walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, Cody. Sleep well?"

"Yes, sir."

There was small silence until Mr. Wu said, "Cody, I don't want you sneaking off like that again. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Melissa? You and Cody wanna go pick out a movie to watch?"

"Sure, Dad. Follow me, Jackson." She led me to a shelf next to the television. "Which one do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know."

"We got _Shiloh_, _Taken_, _I Am Legend_, _Homeward Bound_, _Slumdog Millionaire_, _Twister_, _Hostel_, _Beauty And The Beast_, _The Guardian_, _Saw_, _Man On Fire_, _All Dogs Go To __Heaven_, _Taken In Broad Daylight_--okay. What is up with these movies?!"

"Ma'am?" I said quietly. "If you don't mind, I'm just gonna lie down."

"You sure?"

"Yes, ma'am." I turned and slowly headed up the stairs toward my room.

I slumped onto the bed. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

The door to my room opened.

Mr. Wu stepped inside, taking a seat on the bed next to me. "You okay?"

"Yes, sir." I quickly wiped away my tears.

He spoke soothingly, pulling me into a hug.

I didn't refuse.


	9. A Sex Slave Without His Collar

"What was this doing in your jeans pocket?"

I looked at the object in Mrs. Wu's hand. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Where did you get it?"

"He gave it to me, ma'am."

"How could he do that?!"

"I'm sorry."

She stormed up the stairs as a tear fell from her eye, collar in hand.

* * *

"Cody, where did you get this?" Mr. Wu said calmly, holding up the collar.

"He gave it to me, sir."

"How could he do that?! He's dead!" Mrs. Wu said angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clung to her husband.

"Cody, tell me the truth."

"I am, sir."

"Don't lie to me!" He tried to calm himself down. "Did you dig up where he was buried and take it?"

"No, sir."

He looked at me, disappointed.

"Sir, I promise."

He sighed. "Cody, I'm gonna have to ground you."

"But, sir-"

"No 'buts.' Go to your room."

I glanced at Mrs. Wu, who had a smirk on her face. I hung my head and walked up the stairs. "Yes, sir."

* * *

I didn't like being locked in my room. It reminded me of staying with Eddie.

Mrs. Wu stepped into the room.

"May I, please, come out now?" I asked desperately.

"Nope," she said coldly.

"Yes, ma'am." After a moment, I spoke. "Ma'am?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I think you already know why." She smiled, thinking to herself. "He actually thought you were lying. I can't believe he fell for it."

"You believe me?"

"Of course not. I'm the one that put it in your pocket."

"What? No. Dakota-"

"No, he didn't. I dug up his body. I got the collar. I put it into your pocket. It's as simple as that."

"But why?"

She smirked. "Here's your lunch."

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered being locked in the small closet when I stayed with Eddie.

One time, I'd stayed in there for two whole months, only getting my weekly food and water.

I was locked inside the cramped dog cage for two weeks, forced to eat kibble and drink like a dog for Eddie's amusement. He'd hold me in place with a leash. While I ate, Eddie would whip me with his belt, causing me to whimper involuntarily.

Eddie liked it when I got on my knees, acting like a dog. He'd made me beg for my punishments...plead for the sex.

I remembered how he'd touch me as I did as I was told. I remembered every act we'd play out on the mattress to fill his sexual desires. I remembered how, on some nights, I'd be naked, curled up next to him, shaking as he snored, his arm keeping me close to him.

I thought about the things he'd use to torture me as we f***ed. He loved using the whip and the shock collar.

He'd cut me with a knife as I'd play the poor victim. He'd dig his nails into my skin. He'd yank my waist, pulling me closer. He'd sit on my chest, a knee on either side of my neck, his hips bucking as he forced me to suck, then swallow every last drop.

He'd said it felt so good. He'd forced me to do the same to Master, Benny, and Cal.

One time, he'd chained me to the cold, hard floor, screwing me over four times a day for several weeks. I'd lay there, completely exposed, waiting for the next time he'd do me.

He liked causing pain during sex for his twisted enjoyment. He did this to hear my screams and cries. He'd bite my lip, causing it to bleed and swell. I'd have many bruises and cuts each time we were done.

He'd force me to beg for more as our sweaty bodies moved.

"Cody?" It was Mr. Wu. "Cody, where are you?" After a moment, he opened the closet door. "Cody, what are you doing in here?"

I sat naked in the corner, my knees to my chest. I was sweaty, shivering, in tears. I weakly reached my arm up, a scar Eddie had left clearly visible.

*FLASHBACK*

"You didn't do it good enough."

"I'm sorry, master." I lay, only wearing my boxers. One of my hands was shackled to the floor.

"You better do it better next time."

"Yes, master."

"For your punishment…" He held up a small glass filled with acid. He had a dropper in his hand. He lightly squeezed it above me.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to yell out as small droplets fell onto my body, eating through my skin.

All of a sudden, he dropped the glass on my shackled hand. "Oops."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I sat up, trying to pull my hand away. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*END FLASHBACK*

I weakly grabbed Mr. Wu's shirt and pulled him closer. My voice was a whisper. I was panting. "Please. Please. Please, master. Please. I'm ready. Please. Do me."

Mr. Wu gripped my hand, pushing it away. "Cody, what's wrong with you?"

"Please."

"Cody-"

"C'mon. Please. I've been a bad boy. Punish me."

"You're sick!" He stepped out of the closet.

"Please!" I called. "Please! Punish me!"

"Dad?" It was Melissa. "Where's-"

"Go downstairs."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. Just go."

I heard Melissa leave the room.

Mr. Wu opened a few of the drawers in the dresser.

"Please! It hurts! Please!"

Mr. Wu slammed some drawers closed.

"Please, master! Please! F*** me! I've been a bad boy! I need to be punished! Please!" I was sobbing now. "Please! I'll do anything! Please! Please, master! Please! Ahhhh!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

Mr. Wu came back into the closet. He reached up, grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

I gripped his leg just above his knee. "Please. Please."

He pushed me away, then grabbed my arms, dragging me out of the closet. He threw the outfit, along with some boxers, at me. "Put them on."

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading. My teeth were tight together. I yelled. "Give it to me! Please!"

"Get dressed, d***it!"

Tears fell. But I didn't dare disobey the man. "Yes, master." I stood, pulling my clothes onto my body. When I was finished, I looked at the man, crying.

He pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, then reluctantly headed downstairs.

Mr. Wu was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee on the table next to him.

Melissa and Mrs. Wu were watching TV.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me."

Mr. Wu looked up, then folded the paper, resting it on his lap. "Yeah, Cody?"

"May I, please, talk to all of you?" I knew Melissa and her mother had heard me last night, even from downstairs.

"Sure. What about?"

"Last night."

He was quiet.

"Um, I'm sorry...about what I said and...did. I wasn't being a..." A single tear fell from my eye as I forced myself to say the words. "...good boy. And I'm very...ashamed...about it. I'm really...really sorry. My language and actions were uncalled for. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd, please, forgive me for my wrong-doing. And, if you don't, I understand. I'll do anything to make up for it if you'd give me a chance. I'm gonna add a week without food to my restriction, plus whatever punishment you give me." When the room was silent, I said. "I'm sorry that I came out of my room. I know I'm still grounded. I'll just go back upstairs now." I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Cody?" It was Mr. Wu.

"Yes, sir?" I looked at him.

"You're not getting punished for what you did. And when you're grounded, it doesn't mean you have to stay in your room."

I was relieved. "Thank you, sir. If you don't mind, may I, please, sit in here?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, sir." I took a seat next to Melissa.

She gripped my hand and smiled at me, then turned her head back to her homework that sat in her lap.

I watched her scribble neatly into her notebook. I never took my eyes away from her as I spoke. "Sir?"

Mr. Wu looked at me. "Yeah, Cody?"

"Can I go to school?"


	10. School Daze

"So, Jackson? How's your first day of school going?" Melissa sat across from me at the lunch table.

"It was good, ma'am."

"That's cool. You make any new friends?"

"No, ma'am."

"Oh. Well, maybe I could-"

"No!" It was Taylor. She was arguing with her boyfriend. "I'm sitting with them, today."

"You can't sit with those losers." Her boyfriend Rusty pointed toward me.

"They're not losers. They're my friends. And I'm sitting with them." Taylor came toward us, taking a seat next to me. "How you doing, Jackson?"

"I'm good, ma'am."

"Cool. You like school?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked at me strangely. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Weird."

"Sorry, ma'am."

She sighed. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, ma'am."

She gave me a tight squeeze and a smile.

* * *

I pulled some books out of my locker, then closed the door.

"Hey, b****." It was Rusty.

"Hello, sir."

He knocked the books from my hand. "Pick them up."

"Yes, sir." I did as I was told.

"Carry these for me."

"Yes, sir."

He lifted a large stack of heavy books into the air above the books in my hand, then let go.

I accidentally dropped them with their weight. I hurriedly got onto my knees and began picking them up. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'm sorry."

"Get up."

"Yes, sir." I stood, preparing myself for a blow.

He noticed this, smirking. "I so own you."

* * *

I walked next to Rusty, carrying his books.

Rusty was my new master now.

He piled books and papers on top of the others in my arms. "I got one-hundred algebra problems for math, a twelve-page paper in English, a lab report in chemistry, a history project, and a Spanish paper due tomorrow. I want at least a 'B' on all of them. Got that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." He stuck out his foot, tripping me.

"I'm so sorry, master." I hurried to pick up the books and papers from the floor.

"You're such a klutz."

"I'm sorry."

"Can't you do anything right?"

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Not too good at walking, are you?"

I was never good enough.

Tears fell from my eyes as I scrambled to pick up the last few books. "No, master. I'm sorry, master."

Rusty laughed at my tears. "Crybaby."

"I'm sorry, master." I wiped them away.

Taylor walked past us, ignoring her ex-boyfriend. "Hey, Jackson."

"Hello, ma'am."

She turned a corner and headed to her locker.

All of a sudden, Rusty shoved me to the floor.

"I'm sorry, master." I hurried to pick up the books, then fell over as Rusty kicked my side. I yelped. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He grabbed my shirt, then threw me up against the lockers, his fist pushing against my chest. His voice was threatening, his teeth clenched. "Don't you ever talk to Taylor again. You understand me?"

My eyes were filled with fear. I nodded quickly. "Yes, master. Sorry, master."

* * *

I sat on the Wu's couch, a small piece of a tissue in my bleeding nostril. My eyes were black, my lips busted. A large bruise covered my left cheek.

"You doing better?" Mr. Wu took a seat next to me.

"Yes, sir."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Why did Rusty do this to you?"

"I wasn't being a good dog, sir."

"You're not a dog, Cody."

"Thank you, sir."

"Cody?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you out of school."

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

It was almost midnight.

Even though I wasn't going to school tomorrow, I had to finish Rusty's homework. Maybe Melissa would give it to him for me.

I had no idea how to speak Spanish and I didn't remember much about how to do this kind of math and chemistry. I hadn't started on the history project. But I was halfway done writing the English report on Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_. It'd taken me a couple of hours to make it to the thirtieth chapter.

I yawned and stretched, then popped my stiff fingers. When that was done, I picked up the pen and continued writing.

* * *

"Cody, what are you doing up? It's three in the morning."

"Homework, sir."

Mr. Wu came to stand next to me. "Cody, we talked about this. You're not going to school anymore. You don't need to do your homework."

"It's not mine, sir." I'd never stopped scribbling, my droopy eyes glued to the paper.

Mr. Wu picked up one of the many papers that were thrown around the desk. "Why are you doing Rusty's homework?"

"He told me to, sir. He's my new master."

Mr. Wu snatched all of the papers from my desk, even the one I was writing on.

"Sir, I need-"

"To go to bed. It's late."

"But, sir, I have to-"

"Go to bed, Cody."

"But-"

"Cody?" he said, gently, yet firmly.

"Yes, sir?"

"What did I say?"

"To go to bed, sir."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go to bed, sir."

"Right. Go on."

I stood as a teardrop fell from my bloodshot eyes. "Yes, sir." I got under the covers, then sniffled.

Mr. Wu heard this. "What's wrong, Cody?"

"Nothing, sir."

He sat next to me on the bed. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm scared, sir."

"Of what?"

"Rusty. Sir, he told me to do his homework. 'Or else.' I don't want him to hurt me, sir." I was crying now.

"Cody…" Mr. Wu bent down and hugged me. "I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you. Okay? No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem." He kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." I pulled the cover over my chest as I turned onto my side. "I love you, sir."

"I love you, too, Cody."


	11. The Lost Tapes

I walked slowly and silently down the stairs, suppressing a yawn. I could see a police officer standing in the living room.

He handed Mr. Wu a large bag containing some video tapes. "These are the tapes that Captain Gregor wants the police reports on."

"Thanks, Larry."

"So when you coming back to the office?"

"I don't know. With all that's going on right now, I just need a break."

"I understand. Well, I gotta get going. I'm on duty. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mr. Wu held the door open as Larry walked out and toward his police car. He shut it, then headed into the living room. He poured the tapes onto the floor, then grabbed one and stuck it into the VCR.

I was at the bottom of the stairs now, peaking around the corner, watching Mr. Wu.

On the screen, a video played.

A teenage boy was hanging upside down, a rope wrapped tightly around his bleeding ankle. He spun slowly, his arms dangling. His body was battered and bruised. He resembled a skeleton, cold and alone.

A man entered the screen, walking toward the boy. He grabbed the teen's hair and pulled his head between his own legs, forcing him to suck.

After five minutes, the kid looked as if he was having trouble breathing. He tried to pull away, but the man wouldn't allow it.

The older guy held on to the boy's legs, wrapping his own legs around the younger one's head, no longer touching the ground.

The teen had tears streaming down his cheeks as the rope cut through the skin around his foot with the excess weight. He slowly spun on the rope.

A tear streaked down my cheek when the teen's back faced the screen.

Carved into his back was "_You're my b**** now_."

It was me.

* * *

Mr. Wu watched video after video.

I still peeked around the corner.

I was surprised about the way I looked on the screen. I didn't even recognize myself.

I kept my eyes on the TV, staring at each tape, thinking about all the things Eddie had done to me as Mr. Wu and I watched it.

I thought about the three months Eddie had injected heroin into me. I didn't remember much--only that several different men that I'd never seen before had touched and undressed me, then gave Eddie some money afterwards.

I closed my eyes as Mr. Wu watched the video, scribbling on a sheet of paper all the while.

I thought about that first day without Melissa…when I was a very bad dog.

*FLASHBACK*

"We're almost there." Cal's voice came from the phone. "Wanna give them a word?"

Eddie spoke. "Yeah." He gripped the whip tightly as he yanked my hair, pulling me to my knees.

"Jackson?" Melissa's voice came from the phone.

Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't speak. I was too ashamed. I knew she'd heard what had happened to me.

"You there?"

I was quiet.

Eddie spoke into my ear, his voice low, although Melissa could still hear. "Do you wanna learn how to be a good dog?"

I nodded, terrified by the man's threatening tone.

"What do good dogs do when someone talks to them?"

My voice was barely above a whisper. "They answer, master."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna answer, master."

"That's right." He yelled loudly into my ear. "So do it!"

I flinched at the change in volume. "Yes, master." I spoke into the phone. "Hello, Melissa." When Eddie slapped the back of my head, I quickly corrected myself. "Ma'am. Hello, ma'am."

Melissa was heartbroken. "Oh, Jackson…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, ma'am."

After a long silence, she said, "Did he really…"

I knew exactly what she meant. But I couldn't answer.

Eddie slung the whip against my back.

"Ahhhh!" I dropped the phone.

"Jackson?"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I was on my stomach now, my mouth next to the phone, screaming into Melissa's ear. "Ahhhh!"

"You're clearly not doing good on your training," Eddie said, slinging the whip. "I guess I'll have to take it a lot harder on you." After a moment he commanded, "Answer her!"

"Yes, master. Ahhhh!"

"Jackson?" Melissa said worriedly.

"Yes, ma'am. He did. He raped me." I was crying. "Please, master. Ahhhh! Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Ahhhh! Please."

After a minute, Eddie stopped. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

I was sobbing loudly, almost screaming, yelling even more as I imagined the rest of my life like this.

*END FLASHBACK*

Mr. Wu had stopped the tape. He abruptly turned and threw the remote controller behind him angrily, his teeth clenched.

I didn't have time to react before the remote hit my lower stomach. I fell to the floor with a yelp.

Mr. Wu heard this. He turned around. "Cody?!" He rushed toward me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sir." I wiped my eyes, then picked up the remote and handed it to him. "Here, sir."

He stared at it. Anger filled his features.

"I'm sorry, sir."

He abruptly pulled me into a hug. "Cody, I'm never gonna let anybody hurt you. Never. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." His voice cracked, but he shed no tears.

I, on the other hand, was sobbing.

He rubbed my back, speaking soothingly. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. No one's gonna hurt you anymore. I promise."


	12. Not So Ancient History

_Chapter Twelve: The History Book Isn't The Only Thing With A Past_

* * *

"Cody, I gotta surprise for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"I know that you really wanted to go to school."

"Yes, sir."

I'd wanted it badly. I wanted to learn. I wanted to know stuff. I wanted to meet people. I wanted to make friends.

Master had never taken me to school. He was training me to be a good dog.

But, with all the things that I know now, there had to be some life before Eddie and Master…right? That's what everyone tells me. Maybe I went to school before they owned me. Maybe I was a normal kid.

Normal. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be like everyone else. I craved their approval. I did whatever it took for them to accept me.

I bet Mr. Wu went to school when he was my age. I want to be just like him when I grow up.

I immediately slapped myself internally.

What am I thinking? I want to be good. I want to be just like Master--not Mr. Wu. I have to remember: I'm not Cody Jackson; I'm B****.

Mr. Wu continued speaking. "But since you can't go to school, maybe we can bring the school to you."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand."

"Home-school. You wanna be home-schooled, Cody?"

"Really?!" I was so happy at that moment.

"Yup."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." I couldn't stop myself from pulling Mr. Wu into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you, sir."

Mr. Wu chuckled. "I love you, too, Cody."

"When can I start, sir?"

"Today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"If you want to."

"I do. I really do, sir."

* * *

"Hey, Melissa? Did you know that the United States entered World War II on December 7, 1941, after the attack on Pearl Harbor?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the Hundred Years' War really lasted for one hundred and sixteen years?"

"I didn't know that." She observed me with a smile on her face. "You like home-school?"

"Yes, ma'am." I flipped through the pages of the large text book.

It was so full of knowledge, which will soon be in my head.

It's so fun to know things.

"So what are you learning in math?" she asked.

"Pythagorean Theorem."

"What's that?"

"It means 'a' squared plus 'b' squared equals 'c' squared."

"Cool. What about language arts?"

"Poetry."

"What kind of poems?"

"Shakespeare."

"So what about science?"

"Genetics and heredity." I suddenly stopped flipping through the book.

*FLASHBACK*

"With all of the forced sexual activity…" Mr. Wu sat on the bed next to me.

"What is it?"

"Cody, you can't ever have children of your own."

*END FLASHBACK*

A single tear suddenly fell from my eye.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Melissa was concerned at my sudden mood change.

I clenched my teeth as my body filled with anger. Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up the text book that lay in front of me, then slammed it onto the floor. I bolted out the back door.

* * *

I sat on the steps of the back porch, my arms wrapped around my knees. I hid my head in them as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I heard the backdoor open, then close.

Mr. Wu took a seat next to me with a sigh. There was a brief silence before he spoke. "Cody, when I was little, my father molested me. I told my mom. She was furious with him. She took me and we left. We ran away. And we started our lives over."

"Was this supposed to make me feel better?" I wiped my eyes, trying to stop crying.

Mr. Wu chuckled, then looked at me with all seriousness. "I just want you to know that you're not alone, Cody."

"Thank you, sir."

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I've never told anyone that: not my wife--not Melissa. This is gonna be our little secret, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I leaned my head on the man's chest as the tears gradually came to a stop. "I love you, Mr. Wu."

"I love you, too, Cody."


	13. Dog Pound

"Jackson, I'm gonna meet everyone at the mall. Wanna come with?"

"Yes, ma'am." I followed Melissa out the door and to her car.

* * *

"I wanna look at clothes!"

"Well, I don't!"

Taylor and Daley had been at it for five minutes already.

I was close to tears when Nathan stepped between the two.

"Guys! Stop!"

"Why don't we just split up?" Lex suggested.

"That's a good idea," Melissa said.

"Nathan, Lex and I will go together," said Daley. "And the other group consists of Melissa, Jackson, Eric, and Taylor."

We went our separate ways.

* * *

"Which one do you like, Jackson?" said Melissa.

I looked at the puppies. "Um, I don't know."

"I like that one," Taylor said. "It's got beautiful hair--just like me!"

All of a sudden, the intercom came on. "Try our new make-up. Sale on all jewelry. Come to-"

"C'mon, guys!" Taylor said.

"Don't you have enough jewelry?" Eric said.

"You can never have too much jewelry. But I'm going for the make-up. I don't buy anything that's on sale." She grabbed Eric's hand, pulling him out of the pet store as he stumbled along.

"C'mon, Jackson." Melissa ran after them.

I followed, quickly stopping when a certain object on the shelf caught my eye. I stared at the red collar, which looked just like Dakota's. I pulled it off the shelf, looking at it.

To my surprise, the nametag read, "_Dakota_." It even had the Wu's address on it.

I thought for a moment, then put the collar into my pocket. I headed out the door, only to be stopped by an alarm.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Please, sir. Let me out." I was in tears. "Please."

"You've committed a serious crime."

"Please. I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry." I gripped the bars of the mall jail tightly. "Please."

"You're just gonna have to wait until your friends get here."

"Please. Please. Please. Please, sir. Please. I'll do anything. Please." I was sobbing now. "Please."

"No can do."

"Please!"

"Nope."

I turned, then slid my back down the bars as I cried, coming to a sitting position. I rested my head in my knees.

"Why would you steal a collar anyway?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

The security guard had showed me the collar. It didn't have Dakota's name on it, or the Wu's address, for that matter.

But I could've swore it was there before.

"Jackson?!" It was Melissa. She looked at me, then at the security guard. "You gotta let him out."

"I don't gotta do nothing. This kid can go to jail."

"I'm sorry, sir," I said helplessly, tears falling down my cheeks. I was standing, facing everyone now.

"Please," Melissa said. "He's scared."

"A lot of people would be scared if they were going to jail," the security guard said.

"But you don't understand."

"What I understand is that he stole something. That's a crime."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"He didn't mean to. Just let him out. Please," Melissa said.

"Why would I do that?" asked the officer.

"Because he's scared of being locked in places."

"A lot of people are."

"Don't you know who he is?"

"Should I?"

"He's Cody Jackson."

"The guy that was kidnapped?"

Melissa nodded.

"Ha! And I'm the king of rock 'n' roll."

"I'm serious."

"The news reports said that he was badly bruised with scars all over him. This guy's clean."

"I'm not lying."

"Then prove it."

Melissa thought for a moment. "Jackson, show him the scar on your back."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled off my shirt and turned around.

The security guard gasped as he read what was written. "Oh my--what happened?"

"That's what the kidnapper did to him," Melissa said.

"It really is Cody Jackson." He grabbed the keys from his back pocket, then unlocked the cell.

I rushed out, sobbing.

Melissa pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. "It's okay. You're okay now."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take it. I thought it was Dakota's. I'm sorry."

After a moment, Melissa and I pulled apart.

"He's still in trouble for stealing," the security guard said while I put my shirt back on.

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

The security guard sighed. "Maybe I could let it slip...but just this once."

"Thank you, sir. I'll never do it again, sir. I promise."

"Good. Now get on home."

"Thank you, sir." I followed Melissa and the others outside.

We said our goodbyes, then separated.

I got into Melissa's car.

We went home in silence.


	14. A Crime Without Punishment

"What were you thinking?!" Mrs. Wu yelled.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You should be, you irresponsible, disrespectful, ungrateful, stupid-"

"Hey!" It was Mr. Wu.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Cody, you know what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you know it's gonna have consequences, right?"

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

"You're grounded for another week."

"Yes, sir."

He turned to his daughter. "Melissa, why weren't you with him?"

"I was. But then the intercom came on, and there was make-up and jewelry, and Taylor started running."

"You're grounded."

"But, Dad-"

"Sir?" I interrupted. "This wasn't her fault. Please, let me have her punishment. It was my fault. She told me to follow her, but then I got distracted. Please, don't punish her for what I did, sir."

Mr. Wu sighed. "Melissa, you're not grounded. But I'm not adding anymore to your punishment, Cody."

"Thank you, sir."

"C'mon. Dinner's ready." Mr. Wu headed into the dining room, followed by his wife.

"Yes, sir." I started to go after them when Melissa stopped me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

She went into the dining room.

I went in after her, then pulled out her chair.

"Thank you, Jackson."

"You're welcome, ma'am." I did the same for Mr. and Mrs. Wu, then went into the kitchen and grabbed everyone's plate.

* * *

I sat next to Melissa on the couch as we watch TV.

Everything on TV reminded me of staying with Master.

The only thing we could find suitable for me was cartoons.

I'd never realized how violent cartoons were until now.

Wile E. Coyote tries to catch Road Runner, while Tom gets hit in the head with a hammer by a small mouse. Sylvester chases a yellow canary as Elmer Fudd fails to capture a hare, who munches on a carrot and says, "What's up, Doc?" Barney Rubble prepares to jump off of a bridge with a rock tied around his ankle as he tells Freddie, "Life just isn't worth living anymore."

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

Melissa answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Nathan." She paused. "What?" She turned the TV to the news.

"…video of Cody Jackson in mall jail. Jackson was let go by the security guard without having to pay a fine. Many people protest against this, saying he got unfair special treatment. If you pay close attention, you can clearly see the many scars on Jackson's back that were left from his kidnappers."

A video of me in the cell came on the screen, showing me begging and crying.

Melissa angrily stared at the screen. "Dad!"

Mr. Wu rushed into the living room. "What?! What is it?!" His eyes moved to the TV screen as Mrs. Wu appeared behind him.

When the video was over, the news reporter spoke. "The security guard said the boy was scared of being locked up. He felt bad for Jackson so he let him go. He's sorry for letting the kid go without punishment. Jackson will be notified by police-"

Melissa clicked the TV off when she heard a knock at the door.

"Police! Open up!"

"Please," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please. Don't let them take me. Please. I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Ahh!" I held Melissa tightly, hiding my eyes in her hair.

"Eric?! What did you do that for?!" Mr. Wu yelled.

Melissa rubbed my back. "It's okay, Jackson. It's okay."

I slowly lifted my head to look at the teen boy.

"Sorry," he said guiltily. His expression quickly turned into a smile. "But you gotta admit. That was pretty funny."

I wiped my eyes, trying to control my shaking.

Eric stopped laughing, taking a seat next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I won't do it again. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"You good now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright." He gave me a hug.

"So what are you doing here, Eric?" Melissa said.

He pulled away. "I just came to see if you've heard about the mall jail thing." He looked at me. "I guess so."

"Yeah. Nathan told--oh my gosh! Nathan!" She put the phone to her ear. "Nathan? You still there?" There was a pause. "Sorry. I forgot." After a moment, she hung up. "Nathan's coming over."

* * *

"Your dad's the district attorney. Can't he do anything about this?" Mr. Wu said to Nathan.

"No. I already asked."

Mr. Wu put his hand on his forehead, frustrated.

The news report had played several times on many different channels.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal. But I guess it was.

"You know what? I'm gonna fix this myself." Mr. Wu angrily headed for the door. "C'mon, Cody."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Here! Here's your money! Just stop all of this!"

"Sir, calm down," the security guard said.

"I am calm!" After a moment, Mr. Wu spoke quieter. "I am calm."

"I can't do anything about the news reports."

"But I paid you the money for the fine, and-"

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Wu was furious. He stormed toward the exit quickly.

I followed, gaining several stares and laughs, and plenty of sympathetic glances.

One teen said, "Hey, b****."

"Hello, sir."

Mr. Wu spoke. "Why are you being nice to them?"

"He said my name…" Oops. "…sir."

Mr. Wu whipped around, coming to a halt. "How many times do I have to tell you that that's not your name?!" He looked as if he wanted to hit me.

My voice was small. "I'm sorry, sir."

He glared at me furiously before heading to the car.

I followed as a tear escaped my eye.

* * *

I stayed in my room all day, although I wasn't in trouble. But I felt I needed to be punished.

I hugged my knees against my chest as I rested my head on them.

"Cody?" Mr. Wu opened the door to my room. "Dinner."

"Yes, sir." I followed him into the dining room.

I pulled out his chair, then Melissa's, Mrs. Wu's, and, finally, mine.

"Cody, where're the plates?" Mr. Wu said, irritated.

"Sorry, sir." I headed into the kitchen. I brought each one their dishes, then took mine.

We ate in silence.

* * *

Mr. Wu hadn't moved from his place at the table. He stared down at his empty plate, deep in thought.

I stood, grabbing my glass and dish, heading for the kitchen so I could place them into the sink.

"Cody?"

"Yes, sir?" I turned back to Mr. Wu.

"You need to finish your food."

"Yes, sir." I sat down in my previous spot, picking up the spoon, staring at my full plate.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What do you want, Cody?" He seemed to be irritated.

"Did I eat enough?"

He didn't so much as glance at my half-full plate. "No."

"Yes, sir." I scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, then forced it into my mouth, trying my best not to gag. I swallowed, staring at Mr. Wu all the while.

He'd been sitting in the same spot for an hour. He looked depressed.

"Sir?"

"You're not finished."

"Yes, sir. May I ask you a question, sir?" I wanted to know if he was mad at me for taking the collar.

"You just did."

I looked away, putting my eyes on the food in front of me. "Yes, sir." I took another bite of mashed potatoes.

I swung my feet back and forth. I reached for my glass, pouring some water into my mouth.

Mr. Wu was agitated. "Ow! You kicked me!"

I jumped, startled, dropping the glass of water all over me and the floor.

"Look what you did!"

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'll clean it up."

"No!" He stood, forcing my chair as close to the table as possible, squishing my soaked torso. "Quit playing around! Finish eating and don't get up until that plate is as clean as a whistle!"

"Yes, sir."

He exited the dining room.

A teardrop fell from my eye and into the mashed potatoes. I scooped them up and shoved them into my mouth.

Mr. Wu came back with a towel. He squatted down next to me, cleaning up the mess.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I could help if you want me-"

"No! Just finish eating!"

"Yes, sir." I took a bite of the bread roll. After I swallowed, I spoke, my voice soft. "Sir?"

"What?" His voice was cold.

"Are you mad at me, sir?"

I never received an answer.

* * *

I stayed in bed, waiting for Mr. Wu to come in and give me a goodnight kiss.

He didn't.

I drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I woke with a start, sweaty and shaking.

When I calmed down, I got out of bed and headed for Mr. Wu's room.

The door was cracked open.

I was about to knock when I heard voices coming from inside.

"I don't know what to do." It was Mr. Wu. He was crying. "The people at work keep hassling me about him. I get so…"

Mrs. Wu tried to comfort him. "I know, honey."

"Go ahead. Say it. Say, 'I told you so.'"

"I'm not gonna say that."

"I don't know what to do. He's just…so…"

"Maybe we should send him to boot camp."

"But I don't wanna do that to him."

"You're tired of him being here. You said so yourself."

I was in tears. I headed back into my room. I was pacing nervously.

What do I do? I can't go to boot camp.

I sighed shakily, then opened the window. After a moment's thought and a couple glances back at the door, I swung both legs over, then jumped.

I landed on my feet. I looked around.

Where do I go?

I don't care. I just have to get out of here.

I ran down the street in the cold night air.

* * *

I lay, curled up in the tunnel, Dakota snuggled next to me. I rubbed his soft, warm fur as I shivered.

I'd have to leave early tomorrow so no one will find me and ship me off to boot camp.

I yawned.

But for now, I think I'll just rest my eyes for a few moments and I'll be ready to go in…


	15. Disowned And Alone

I woke up to find that Dakota was gone. I looked around, then decided to get out of the tunnel.

I headed out of the park, then walked down the side of the street.

I didn't know where I was going. But I didn't care.

I heard a car horn next to me and I turned to an old pick-up truck.

The man inside wore a trucker's hat. He rolled the window down. "Need a lift?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I got inside.

"Where you headed?"

After a moment, I said, "Anywhere, sir."

* * *

The man, who's name was Jimmy, occasionally glanced at me. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"You look very familiar." He thought for a moment. "I know who you are. You're that kid that got kidnapped."

"Yes, sir."

"Um…" He snapped his fingers. "Cody Jackson, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I heard about you. Remember me?"

I looked at the man. "No, sir."

"A little over two years ago, I gave you a ride…to your girlfriend's or something."

"My girlfriend?"

I had a girlfriend?

"Yeah. You were talking to her on the phone--telling her to get out of the house. What was her name?" He thought out loud. "Merissa? Clarissa? Jelissa?"

"Was it Melissa, sir?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That was it."

Melissa was my girlfriend?

Jimmy spoke after a long silence. "Man, if I would've known you were gonna be kidnapped…"

"It's okay, sir."

"Two years you had to stay with that creep." He was getting angry. "You lost your memory and…well…just about everything else. I feel responsible."

"It's not your fault, sir."

He sighed.

There was a long silence until I spoke. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you take me to the jail, please, sir?"

"Sure," he said, confused.

* * *

"If you ever need me…" He grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote down his phone number. He handed it to me. "…just call."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

I sat in the visiting room as an officer led Master toward the table I was at.

I was a little nervous.

There was no one in the room but me and Master. I hoped he wouldn't try to hurt me. But I probably deserved it anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Master."

"Why?"

"I…I thought you wanted to see me, Master."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, I don't."

"I was thinking that, when you get out, Master, I could go with you, and we-"

"We?"

"Yes, Master."

"There is no 'we.'"

"What do you mean, Master?"

"What makes you think I'd want you?"

"I thought-"

"Yeah? Well, you thought wrong."

"So…so you don't…love me, Master?"

"Love you?! Where would you get a crazy idea like that?!"

"I thought you punished me because you loved me, Master."

He looked at me incredulously, then laughed. "I punished you because I wanted to see you beg and cry. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to die."

I was in tears. "But I love you, Master."

"You're like a f***ing dog. You get attached way too easily." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"I'm not your master anymore."

"But…but why not, Master?"

"Shut up!" He quickly stood. "I don't love you! I don't want you! I don't own you anymore!"

I broke into tears. "But I don't know what to do without you, Ma--sir."

"I got an idea."

"Yes, sir?"

"Get lost!" He pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Go!"

I looked up at the man, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please, sir. I can change."

"I said, 'Leave!'"

"Please, sir. Please. I-"

"Now!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Yes, sir."

* * *

I was outside the police station, pacing back and forth.

What do I do now? Where am I supposed to go?

He doesn't love me. He never did.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

* * *

I found myself in the tunnel at the park. I pulled my knees against my chest, sobbing.

I waited.

But Dakota never came.


	16. CJ Phone Home Wherever That Is

I soon left the park. I didn't want anyone to find me.

I walked with the crowd on the sidewalk now.

I hung my head, hoping no one would recognize me. I put my hands in my pockets, quickly removing them when I felt something. I pulled out a napkin.

After a moment's thought, I headed to the closest phone booth I could find. It wasn't until then that I realized I didn't have a quarter.

I checked the change dispenser, but found nothing.

Tears fell from my eyes as I exited the phone booth and headed for a nearby parking lot.

I looked around, spotting a man in his car.

I went to it. "Sir?"

The man looked at me. "What do you want, kid?"

"Would you happen to have a quarter, sir?"

"No. I don't have any money."

I wiped my tears away. "Thanks anyway, sir." I turned and walked off.

"Hey, kid?" the man called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here."

"Yes, sir." I went back to the car, hopeful.

"Here." He reached next to him, pulling out an empty coffee cup. "Would you throw that away for me?"

I took it. "Yes, sir." I was about to leave when he spoke.

"And this, too." He handed me a candy wrapper.

"Yes, sir." I took it, then headed for the garbage can.

After I threw it away, I looked around the parking lot for another victim.

"Hey, kid?" The man waved at me.

I went back to him.

"Here."

I took the quarter from him. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

I hurried to the phone booth. I picked up the phone and put the quarter in, only to hear a dial tone.

I pressed the button for the phone to give me my change back, but it didn't work.

I hung my head as the tears fell, then left the booth.

A woman walked in behind me. She picked up the phone and dialed after putting her quarter in. She spoke for a moment before exiting.

* * *

I sat with my back against the phone booth, my knees to my chest. I wore a hood over my head to avoid being noticed.

"Excuse me." There was a tap on my shoulder.

I lifted my head, making sure I didn't reveal my identity. "Yes?"

"Have you see this boy?" She held a picture in front of my face.

It was a picture of me.

I recognized the lady's hand to be Melissa's.

I spoke, trying to change my voice as much as I could. "Uh…no. Nope. Haven't seen him."

She headed off, disappointed.

"Wait."

She looked at me, hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a quarter?"

Her enthusiasm left her as she reached into her pocket. She handed me a dollar.

"Thanks."

She walked off.

I stood, about to head into the phone booth when I realized I needed change instead of a bill.

I stood in front of a nearby woman. "Excuse me, ma'am."

She didn't stop, for she was in a hurry. "I'm not interested in anything you're selling."

"I'm not selling anything, ma'am." I had trouble keeping up with her as I walked sideways next to her. "Would you happen to have change for a dollar, ma'am."

"I don't have time for this."

"Please, ma'am. Please."

"No."

I sighed. "Thanks anyway, ma'am."

I spotted a short, old woman. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes?" She stopped.

"Sorry for bothering you. Would you happen to have change for a dollar?"

"Well, let me see." She slowly pulled out her purse, rummaging through the many contents. "I know I've got some somewhere."

I looked up, noticing Melissa coming this way. I became nervous.

"Now, where did they go?"

Melissa came closer and closer. She looked up, spotting me. She tried to hurry toward me, but was carried away by the crowds of people going the opposite way.

"Ah-ha! Here's three. Now that's…" She paused for a long moment. "…six more."

"Three's good, ma'am." I handed her the dollar, and she poured the change into my hand. "Thank you so much, ma'am."

She looked up at me, seeing my face. "Hey. I know you. You're that kid."

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong guy." I started to walk away.

"No. You're the boy in the picture." She grabbed my arm, stopping me, then turned. When she spotted Melissa, she called, "Hey? Hey, I found him. He's over here."

Melissa looked up, breaking through the crowd.

I pulled away from the woman and ran.

* * *

I was panting, sweating. I looked around, but couldn't find a phone booth. I headed toward a teen who was talking on her cell phone.

"…and she's like 'nuh-uh.' And he's like, 'uh-huh.' And she's like, 'nuh-uh.' And he's like-"

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The teen was annoyed. "What?"

"Could I, please, use your phone, ma'am?"

"Uh, I'm kinda on it. Duh!" She spoke into the phone. "Just some loser trying to take my phone." She paused. "I know, right? What is the world coming to these days?"

"Please, ma'am. Please. This will only be a moment. Please. Please. Please." I put my hands together, as if I was begging Eddie like a dog. "Please, ma'am."

The teen laughed. "Pathetic." She walked away.

I sighed, searching for another victim. I spotted a man and headed for him. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yeah?" His voice was deep.

"Would you happen to have a cell phone that I could use for one quick second, sir?"

"Sorry. Nope."

"Thanks anyway, sir."

I decided that I'd go back to the phone booth and hope Melissa doesn't see me.

* * *

I put the quarter in, then put the phone to my ear hopefully. I heard a dial tone. I sighed with relief, then dialed a number.

There was no answer.

I put the other quarter in.

After five rings, no one answered.

I put in the last quarter, then dialed the number.

It rang.

"C'mon. Pick up. Pick up."

"Hello?" It was a woman.

"Is Jimmy there?"

"It depends. Who's calling?"

"It's Cody."

"I don't know a Cody. Sorry. Have a nice day." She started to hang up the phone.

"Wait. Please. Please."

"What do you want?"

"May I, please, speak to Jimmy, ma'am?"

"Is this an emergency?"

"Yes…well, no. Not really."

"He's busy. I'll have him call you back later. Bye."

"Wait!"

"What?" She was annoyed.

"Please, let me talk to him, ma'am. Please. Please. I'll only be a moment. I promise, ma'am. Please."

She sighed. "Fine."

After a moment, I heard a man's voice. "Hello?"

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Cody, sir."

"Cody? What do you want?"

"If it's not too much trouble, would you, please, come get me?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

I told him where I was, then hung up.

* * *

"Thank you so much, sir. I'm so sorry to bother you."

"No problem, Cody." He opened the door to a room. "You can stay in here."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"If you ever need anything, just tell me, sir."

"Will do." He nodded his head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I slumped onto the bed and cried.


	17. My Name Is Seesaw

_(9 months later)_

Everyone had given up their search for me.

Jimmy and Diane promised not to tell anyone that I live with them.

I'd hide in my room each time they had company.

They were helping me recover from my past.

My looks had changed. I'd dyed my hair a lighter blonde. I grew out my beard and moustache slightly, keeping it under control.

I visited the park every day, hoping Dakota would show up.

He never did.

The last time I'd seen him was when I'd ran away after I'd heard Mr. and Mrs. Wu say they would ship me off to boot camp.

I arrived at the park and headed straight for the tunnel. I got inside, pressing my knees against my chest as I sang.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I yawned, rubbing my eyes, and tried my best to stretch in the tight space.

I looked around, then noticed something lying on the ground. I crawled out, then grabbed the collar…Dakota's collar. I stared at it.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I whipped around.

"It really is you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about."

"I know who you are."

"You've got the wrong guy."

"Don't lie to me."

I gave in, desperate. "Please, don't tell anyone, Mel. Please. I'm sorry. Please."

"Ah-hah! I was just guessing. But I caught you."

I exhaled, turning a bit, then came back to face her. "Man, Mel. Why'd you do that?"

"What? You didn't wanna be found?"

"Well…"

"I think you did. You just didn't know it."

"What?"

"That's why you come here every day."

"How'd you know that I come here every day?"

"I didn't. But now I do."

I relaxed my shoulders, rolling my eyes.

"Hey?! Did you just roll your eyes at me?!"

I flinched at her monstrous tone. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding." She laughed.

I looked down, regaining my confidence.

"What is up with your hair?" She reached up, fingering the blonde, giggling.

I blushed, pushing her hand away.

"Did you just blush?! Did Cody Jackson just blush?!"

"Mel-"

"I don't believe it! Cody Jackson! Blushing!"

"Did you just come out here to embarrass me?"

"Why? You embarrassed?" She smiled mischievously.

"No. Who said I was?"

"You did."

"I…wait. What?"

"I like this new you, Jackson. Suits you perfectly." She looked up, speaking theatrically. "I remember the last time I saw you--just a poor guy sitting against a phone booth--all-"

"You knew that was me?"

"Duh! How stupid do you think I am?"

And I'd thought I'd gotten away with it.

"I knew my parents were thinking about sending you away. That's why I gave you the dollar."

"Yeah. But then I had to beg people to exchange it for change."

"That's what you get for trying to leave me."

"You gave me the dollar on purpose? Do you know how much trouble I went through to make one phone call?"

Her smile quickly faded as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Mel, I didn't mean that. Don't cry. Don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. I'm sorry."

She started laughing. "Gotcha."

"Mel…you gotta stop doing that."

"But it's funny."

"To you."

"Still embarrassed, Blondie?"

"In front of you? No."

"What if I'm not the only one here?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Right." My smile quickly faded as I thought about what she'd said. "Right?"

All of a sudden, there was movement in the bushes.

"Mel, no. No." I put the hood over my head. "Why'd you bring them here?"

"I wanted them to see the new you."

I closed my eyes and hung my head. I heard footsteps around me.

"C'mon, Blondie. Show 'em your hair." Melissa pulled off the hood.

"Mel!" I quickly covered my hair with my arms.

Melissa pulled my arms down.

I stood there, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Whoa!" Eric said with a laugh.

Everyone else was silent.

"Go ahead. Make fun," I said.

Everybody burst into laughter.

"Love the hair, Jackson," Taylor said, giggling.

"Yeah. I know you do," I said unenthusiastically.

Melissa spoke. "Oh, you know what, Jackson?"

"What?"

"You got a little hair…" She pointed to my chin. "…right there."

"Thank you, Mel."

"Any day."

I spoke. "Can we stop playing 'make fun of Jackson now?'"

Melissa looked at me for a moment, then back at the others. "You should've seen him a minute ago. He actually blushed!"

This made me blush again.

"See? Look. There it is. Right there." She pointed.

"Guys, c'mon. Stop." I pushed her hand away.

Everyone laughed.

Melissa pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," I admitted truthfully.

We looked into each other's eyes.

Our lips moved close together.

She pushed me up against the side of the tunnel.

I could feel her warm breath on my skin.

Our lips almost brushed when I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I can't do this." I put my hands on her waist, pushing her away.

"Why not?"

My voice was quiet. "I have HIV."

"So? I can't get it from kissing you."

"Mel-"

She kissed my cheek, then grabbed my hand as we started walking.

"So, Jackson?" Taylor said. "When you gonna shave that caterpillar you got growing there?"

"As soon as you shave yours."

She covered her upper lip with her hand, then slapped my shoulder as hard as she could. She came at me.

I ran, climbing up the slide on the playground.

She came after me.

Everyone laughed as they watched the two of us, then soon joined in.

* * *

We all lay on the grass, laughing and panting.

"So, Goldilocks?" Melissa said. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." I stood, helped her up, then leaned against the tunnel. "You?"

"Same."

Everyone else was standing now.

"Melissa?" a familiar voice called.

I started to bolt away when everybody held me back, pinning me against the tunnel. "Guys, let me go. Let go!"

"Melissa?" the voice yelled again.

"Please. Please, let me go. Please. Stop it. Please. C'mon. Let go. I'm serious. Please."

"Melissa?" The voice stood in front of us now.

I quickly turned, putting an elbow on the tunnel, my head in my hand, trying my best attempt to go unnoticed.

"I've been looking all over for you. It's getting late."

"Sorry. Lost track of time," Melissa said.

He looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Just a friend."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Uh…" I glanced around the playground, naming the first thing I saw. "…Seesaw."

"I'm sorry. What?"

I turned my head a bit so I could just barely see him. "Cecil."

"Well, nice to meet you, Cecil." He held out his hand.

I sighed unnoticeably, then turned toward him, my head hung.

He shook my hand slowly, skeptical. After a moment, he turned my hand over, seeing my scar--the one Eddie had left. "Cody?"

Hesitantly, I lifted my head. The pitch of my voice rose slightly. "Hey…Mr. Wu."

He stared at me, shocked.

"It was nice to see you guys, again. But I gotta go." I started walking, but Mr. Wu wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked at him.

"Where have you been? Why did you run away?" After a moment, he said, "What did you do to your hair?" He fingered some of the blonde.

I stood silently. I didn't know what to say.

"You've changed…a lot." He chuckled, looking at the hair surrounding my mouth. "Becoming a real man now, huh?" He observed me some more, then pulled me into a hug, tears rapidly falling. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." I was crying now.

After a long moment, we broke apart, sniffling.

"You wanna come over for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I don't wanna impose. I gotta be-"

"C'mon, Jackson," Melissa spoke up. "We'd love to have you."

"So…" Mr. Wu said hopefully.

I gave in. "Sure."

* * *

I stepped into the house.

Mrs. Wu walked down the stairs. She looked at me. "Cody?!" She hurried toward me, pulling me into a hug, squeezing me tight. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried! I thought your were dead!" She was crying.

I cautiously wrapped my arms around her, surprised.

I thought she didn't want me.

Maybe, after I was gone, she'd realized just how much she really cared.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm okay now."

She wiped her eyes. "C'mon. Let's have some dinner." She led me into the dining room, then pulled out my chair.

"Thanks." I sat.

Mrs. Wu went into the kitchen, coming back with some plates. She brought out the cups, then took a seat. "So, Cody? How have you been?" She ate her food excitedly.

"I've been good. What about you guys?"

"Same, I guess."

We were quiet until she spoke.

"We had a horrible, depressing time after you left. I never liked you, Cody."

I hung my head.

"But, after you were gone…I was sad. I was so used to you being here. And when you weren't…there was an empty space in my heart. Then I realized that I do care about you. So I wanted to apologize for those mean things that I said and did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I looked straight into her eyes. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Wu. That…really means a lot to me."


	18. A Panic Over False Tears

_(15 months later)_

I rang the doorbell, placing Dakota's collar in my pocket for good luck. I pulled out the small case, then flipped it open.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The inscription read, '_Love Cody Jackson_.'

I was going to ask her to marry me.

After a moment, Mr. Wu came to the door. "Oh, hey, Cody."

I quickly stuffed the ring into my pocket. "Is Melissa ready?"

"She should be down in--oh, there she is now."

I looked over his shoulder at the divine Asian.

She wore an elegant, red dress with matching lipstick. Her hair was in a bun. She reached her arm up, pulling out the pin. She flipped her hair, letting it fall into place.

"Whoa." I was breathless.

She blushed.

"Mel, you look…beautiful." I grinned. "What happened?"

She slapped my shoulder playfully, then laughed. "I could ask you the same thing, Blondie." She scruffled the top of my head.

I fixed my hair. "You're never gonna get over that, are you?"

"Nope. But don't worry."

"I'm not--me being the second best-looking person in the room."

Melissa looked at me. "Aww. Thanks."

"For what?"

"The compliment."

"I was talking about your mom. Man, she is smokin' hot." I winked at Mrs. Wu.

Melissa slapped my shoulder again as we all burst into laughter.

Mr. Wu stepped in front of me, his tone serious. "Have her home by eleven. Or else…" He held up a gun.

"Seriously?" I said, trying to stop my laughter.

Mr. Wu put the gun to my face and pulled the trigger.

Everyone laughed.

I shook my head quickly, trying to dry. My face was soaking wet, water dripping from my hair.

Mr. Wu looked at me. "That's what they do in movies, right?"

"What movies are you watching?" I said. "Who squirts their daughter's date with a water gun?"

"Guess not." He patted my wet cheek. "My bad, kid."

"What are you going to say when you arrive at the restaurant with your head wet?" Mrs. Wu said with a smile.

I let go of Melissa's hand, pacing dramatically, speaking theatrically. "I went to the bathroom, then slipped on a bar of soap. My head went into the toilet. Poor ol' me would've drowned if it hadn't been for the young lady, here, giving me mouth to mouth." I quickly turned around, my eyebrows lifted, expectant. "What do you think?"

Everyone stared at me, silent, then burst into laughter.

"That's a lame excuse, Jackson," Melissa said.

A single tear fell from my eye. My voice was soft. "You really think so?"

Melissa rushed to comfort me. "I was kidding, Jackson. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I quickly grinned.

Melissa threw her hands in the air, turned, and walked to her previous spot.

Everybody laughed.

"This guy can make himself cry like it's nothing. I never know when he's faking," Melissa said.

"I can't believe you fell for that," I said, chuckling.

She turned to look at me, angry. "It's not funny!"

"I think it's hilarious. You're just jealous because you don't have my special talent."

She furiously pushed past me, slapping my shoulder, and stormed up the stairs.

"Mel…"

She headed down the hall.

"Mel, wait." I hurried up the stairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't…I'm sorry."

She slammed the door to her room shut.

"Mel, please. I'm sorry. I'll stop. I promise. Please. I'm sorry. I'm just jealous that I'm not as beautiful and intelligent as you."

She opened the door with a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

I closed my eyes and looked down, sighing with relief. "You actually had me for a second there."

"I know. You should've seen your face. By the way, that last comment--I've always known that about you."

I chuckled. "Yes, Melissa. I admit it. I am so completely jealous of you. I just…Dang, you're just so beautiful and smart. I wish I was as good as you.

All of a sudden, what I'd just said repeated in my head.

I thought about the day Eddie had let Melissa go…about what had happened to me after.

*FLASHBACK*

"Time to start your training." Eddie threw me to the floor. "Strip."

I was already in tears. "Please, master. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please, don't do this to me. Please. I'll do anything. Please. Please. Please."

"Do what I said."

I was desperate. "Please."

He pulled out a phone. After dialing a number, he spoke into it. "Cal, I'm gonna need you to turn the van around and bring her back. The b**** ain't doing what he promised."

"On our way," was the reply.

"Wait." I was sobbing as I stood and took off my shirt.

Eddie could force me down easily and pull my clothes off of me. But he wanted to see me give up willingly.

Eddie spoke into the phone with a smirk. "Nevermind." He looked at me. "I'll be back. Gotta get some stuff first." He set the phone onto the floor.

I wore only my boxers now. I was about to pull them off when I heard a voice in the phone.

"Jackson?" It was Melissa.

I reached for the phone, then fell to the floor as Eddie slung a whip at my back.

He was looking at my backside. "Why didn't you do what I said?"

"I'm sorry, master."

"Take 'em off."

I was still.

Furious, he pushed me into a chair. He taped my hands behind the back of the chair, my feet to its legs.

"Please," I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Shut up!" He slammed his fist against my lower stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

He unbuttoned my boxers, then did the same with his. He sat on my lap, facing me. He didn't hesitate to connect our lips.

*END FLASHBACK*

*FLASHBACK*

I was sweaty and shaking, staring straight ahead.

The chair had tipped over.

My arms were squished under the chair's back, my weight baring down on them.

Eddie looked down at me. He angrily pulled the chair to its original position, then took off the tape. "You've got to do better than that next time! Don't you remember what you promised me in order to let Melissa go?!"

"Yes, master." I was breathing heavily, panting.

"What?"

I looked at him. "I promised to be your sex slave, master."

I hoped Melissa wasn't listening. But I knew she was.

"Exactly!" He yanked my hair, pulling me from the chair, then threw me to the floor.

My head landed next to the phone. I was on my stomach.

Eddie slung the whip.

"Ahhhh!"

The whip slashed across my back several more times.

"Ahhhhh!" My cries were horrible. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Eddie was slinging harder and harder each time. "You unworthy piece of s***! You're not good enough! You'll never be good enough!"

*END FLASHBACK*

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Jackson, I'm not falling for that," Melissa said. "I'm too good for that."

I broke down, crying.

"C'mon, Jackson." Her voice was serious. "Jackson, stop playing."

"Mel?" My voice was that of a child's. "I wanna go home."

She chuckled. "Seriously, Jackson. C'mon."

"Please…" I felt the urge to plead for sex, but fought it. "Please, let me go home."

"Jackson, we're gonna be late. Stop playing around."

I fell to the floor.

"Jackson?"

I pushed myself against a wall with my hands. My eyes fluttered as they rolled closer and closer to the back of my head.

"Dad?! Dad, help!" Melissa shrieked.

Mr. Wu ran up the stairs, followed by Mrs. Wu. "What?!"

"Something's wrong with Jackson!"

He came toward me, resting on his knees. "Cody, can you hear me?"

"I can't…I can't breath." I was shaking all over, sweaty. "It's cold."

"You gotta calm down, okay? Calm down."

"Please, help me. I don't wanna die."

"You're not gonna die."

"My chest hurts."

"Cody? I need you to take deep breaths, okay? Can you do that for me?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Breathe in through your nose…"

I did.

"And out through your mouth."

I exhaled.

"Let's do it again." Mr. Wu breathed with me. "In…Out…In…Out…"

* * *

"You okay now?" Mr. Wu asked.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He held out his hand, helping me up. "Let's get you downstairs." He supported me as I walked to the couch. "Where're you staying?"

"With Jimmy and Diane."

"Do you know their phone number?"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed the number, which was on a small, torn napkin. I handed it to Mr. Wu.

He went into the kitchen, which is where the phone is located.

Mrs. Wu followed him.

I rested my head on the back of the couch. After a moment, I looked up. "I'm sorry about our date."

Melissa wiped her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay."

Without thinking, I said, "Why do you care about me so much, Mel?"

"What do you mean? Aren't I supposed to care? Don't you want me to?"

"Yeah. But..."

"But what?"

I was silent for a moment. Tears escaped my eyes. "I'm used, Mel."

"What?"

"I'm used...abused...weak."

*FLASHBACK*

"We're almost there." Cal's voice came from the phone. "Wanna give them a word?"

Eddie spoke. "Yeah." He gripped the whip tightly as he yanked my hair, pulling me to my knees.

"Jackson?" It was Melissa.

Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't speak. I was too ashamed. I knew she'd heard what had happened to me.

"You there?"

I was quiet.

Eddie spoke into my ear, his voice low, although Melissa could still hear. "Do you wanna learn how to be a good dog?"

I nodded, terrified by the man's threatening tone.

"What do good dogs do when someone talks to them?"

My voice was barely above a whisper. "They answer, master."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to answer, master."

"That's right." He yelled loudly into my ear. "So do it!"

I flinched at the change in volume. "Yes, master." I spoke into the phone. "Hello, Melissa." When Eddie slapped the back of my head, I quickly corrected myself. "Ma'am. Hello, ma'am."

Melissa was heartbroken. "Oh, Jackson…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, ma'am."

After a long silence, she said, "Did he really…"

I knew exactly what she meant. But I couldn't answer.

Eddie slung the whip against my back.

"Ahhhh!" I dropped the phone.

"Jackson?"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" I was on my stomach now, my mouth next to the phone, screaming into Melissa's ear. "Ahhhh!"

"You're clearly not doing good on your training," Eddie said, slinging the whip. "I guess I'll have to take it a lot harder on you." After a moment he commanded, "Answer her!"

"Yes, master. Ahhhh!"

"Jackson?" Melissa said worriedly.

"Yes, ma'am. He did. He raped me." I was crying. "Please, master. Ahhhh! Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Ahhhh! Please."

After a minute, Eddie stopped. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

I was sobbing loudly, almost screaming, yelling even more as I imagined the rest of my life like this.

*END FLASHBACK*

Having heard our conversation, Mr. Wu took a seat next to me, comforting me. "Cody, we all love you. You know that. Okay?"

I nodded, sniffling. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mr. Wu stood, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "How about you two go on to the restaurant now?"

I looked at Melissa. "Do you still wanna go?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

Melissa kissed my cheek.

Mrs. Wu flashed the camera several times.

"Mom, stop," Melissa said, embarrassed.

"Just one more." Mrs. Wu took another picture.

"Mom…"

"Alright. Alright."

"Thank you," Melissa said.

Mrs. Wu quickly took another picture, then hid the camera under her folded arms.

Mr. Wu patted my shoulder. "At least your hair's not wet anymore."

"So now you won't have to make up an excuse," Melissa said.

Everyone burst into laughter when I said, "That sucks. I thought it was a pretty good story."


	19. Maybe A Collar Does Lead You Home

I had one hand on the wheel, the other tapping nervously on the window.

This is me and Melissa's first date. And I don't want to screw it up.

I put my free hand on the wheel, then removed the other, placing it into Melissa's.

She faced me and smiled.

I glanced at her. "Mel…I need to tell you something."

This is it. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel.

"What is it?" she said.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now."

"Your real name is Henry and you're a secret agent for the CIA?" She laughed.

"Uh…no." I took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I-"

"Jackson, look out!"

I quickly turned my head toward the road, spotting a truck coming straight at us. I spun the steering wheel.

Our car flipped, rolling down a bank. It came to a stop when it hit a tree, landing on its side.

Melissa was on top of me. "Jackson, are you okay?"

My arm was pinned against the window. I could barely breath with Melissa's weight on me, her elbow poking into my side. A few of my ribs were cracked.

"Jackson?"

I strained to say, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Could you just…move your elbow?"

"Sure." She started to do so.

"Ahhhh!"

She stopped. "Sorry."

"Is there a park around here?"

"No. It's miles away."

"That's funny. I thought I heard…"

She reached her other arm toward the door. "It won't open." She gave up. "I saw a car stop up there. Police should be here soon."

I felt drowsy.

Maybe I could sleep until an ambulance gets here…

"Jackson?"

I quickly opened my eyes. "Yeah?"

"Don't go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't inhale with Melissa's wait pressing against me. I struggled to keep breathing, loosing my breath when I exhaled.

Melissa put her hand in mine. "We're gonna be okay, Jackson."

There was a silence.

"Look in the trunk," I said suddenly. "Before the car gets towed. I got you a ring." I'd put my jacket with the ring in it inside the trunk after I'd left Melissa's

"I will."

_(But she didn't. Melissa forgot all about it. When the auto-salvage delivered it to the Wu's home one week later, she stared at it for a full minute before she realized what it was. When she read the inscription on the inside, she cried)._

* * *

"Cody?"

I looked through the windshield.

A man stood there.

He looked familiar, yet I didn't know who he was.

"Let's go, Cody."

"What about Melissa?"

"She can't come with you."

"Why not?"

"She's not supposed to." The man looked into my eyes.

Sudden recognition hit me. "D-Dad?"

He outstretched a hand as a dog came to stand next to him, a collar around its neck. "It's time, Cody."

* * *

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I took my eyes away from a crying Melissa, who was kneeling over an unknown body, and turned to face my father.

"You see that tunnel over there?"

I looked ahead of us to see a small tunnel, a bright light shining through it. I'd never seen such a soft, golden light. "Yeah."

"There's a playground on the other side. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah." I loved playgrounds now. And this time, I was positive that Dakota would be there. I could stay with him and my father forever.

I bet I could beat them there.

And with that thought, I started running. "Race ya!"

My father came after me, laughing the whole way, Dakota just a bit ahead of him.

I thought I could hear a strangled cry from far behind.

"Jackson!"

She'll have to do without me. There's somewhere else I have to go now…somewhere else to be.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to all of my readers, especially jelissalover, adversary2113, Rachel, Th Ghst f Slss Frnc, WOODLAWNIAN, Beware of Dogs, Elise, SuperxXxGirl79, and neonpurplefrog._


End file.
